


Purple Hyacinths

by ak1_0r1



Series: a personal arcadia [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Give Aoba Tsumugi a Hug, Library, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak1_0r1/pseuds/ak1_0r1
Summary: The library has always been an oasis to him—it was his personal arcadia. It was where he rested, away from it all. It’s tranquil environment allowed him to release his anxieties, but it was also a place where he laments and regrets.It was, indeed, double-edged.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume (one sided?), Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi (one sided)
Series: a personal arcadia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848076
Kudos: 18





	Purple Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my angst den.
> 
> Enjoy this short fic :)).

How could he have been this benighted? How could have he allowed someone who saw him as a pawn to step and use him to hurt others?

“I’m pathetic,” Tsumugi whimpered while placing back books on their respective shelves. “A subservient puppet was all I was along—not even a friend?” 

Thinking about the past was normal for Tsumugi. The eternal wrenching guilt bounded him like rusty chains. He was just a try-hard who ended up as a naive left-handed man for Yumenosaki Private Academy’s infamous emperor, Eichi Tenshouin.

Eichi was a flower-filled with poison, deceit, and desperation. His self-made barriers made it so that you would be pricked with a slow-acting poisonous thorn if you came too close. The side effects included unrequited love and pining, effectual for the tousled blue-haired bespectacled man at the least. It is painful yet he yearns for the pale blonde man’s voice, presence, and smile. 

The sickly man’s allure was enchanting yet volatile. Perhaps such acts of faux kindness towards him led Tsumugi to cling onto the blonde and consequently become ignorant to the unjust deeds that they have done.

He wished he did better, he wished the 3 of them found a less cruel and harsh way to go. It was all in the past yet it was fresh in his mind. He allowed it, he ignored it, he aided it.

It might have been the desperation and masked benevolence—he was sure that Eichi cared and rued behind those barriers—that impelled him to give concrete form to the Five Eccentrics. 

“I will do better. I will repent,” Tsumugi softly chanted as he recalled more and more, placing the last book for the isle.

The library has always been an oasis to him—it was his arcadia. It was where he rested, away from it all. It’s tranquil environment allowed him to realize his anxieties, but it was also a place where he laments and regrets. 

It reminded him of a tarot card; if upright, it meant tranquility, refuge, and knowledge; if inverted, it meant guilt, regret, sorrow, and stress. 

It may sound childish and silly, but it was in line with what Tsumugi felt. It was, in his opinion, double-edged and self-contradictory—a paradox, indeed.

It was also where he met the eccentric red-haired man with celestial gold eyes.

Natsume Sakasaki, a former member of the Eccentrics and a self-proclaimed magician who presumably detests Tsumugi, yet tolerates him enough to allow him into his unit. The mysterious magician tolerated him enough to make him in charge of their unit costumes. It was quite confusing and enigmatic, but he was indebted. 

“Natsume-chan really is sweet,” Tsumugi said in a slightly sickly tone as he set his eyes upon the bookshelf that led to the nostalgic underground library. 

The magician had a habit of beating up and reviling him but there was something about him that brought charm to Tsumugi.

The anxious 3rd year might as well be called a masochist—a lost cause even—at this point. His morals were a mess while his feelings were turmoil.

Maybe Natsume Sakasaki can put an end to his pain over Eichi; it was more likely that he would just replace such pain with a new type of suffering, but he stays hopeful. 

“I’m such a mess, aren’t I?” Tsumugi sat down, leaning on the bookshelf facing the passage as he indulged himself in his paradoxical arcadia.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of nominalizations makes me cry. 
> 
> I swear, I’ll get better.
> 
> Oh right, I tried another perspective since I’m not exactly comfortable with the previous POV.


End file.
